


Hallelujah

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hallelujah, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are happy ... until Enjolras' parents interfere that is.</p>
<p>" "Go Apollo, and don't forget me. If it ever gets to bad and you need me, just think of the Hallelujah and I will be with you in heart," he comforted Enjolras softly, planting a kiss to the top of his golden curls."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Here’s a little (not so little actually) songfic I wrote went I was at my low a few months ago. It is a bit sad but a happy ending really. Exactly what I needed after my Aunt’s funeral in August. I hope you enjoy! x

_"Well I heard there was a secret chord That David played, and it pleased the Lord But you don't really care for music, do ya?"_

Enjolras could still remember the day before he left. He had just got the news and went to their rooms to pack and tell his lover. Grantaire was sat at the grand piano that Enjolras had bought him; something was puzzling him and he was doing the adorable thing of sticking his tongue out of his mouth and spinning his pen around his fingers. "There's this chord, a secret special chord. In religion it is said that David played it to please the lord; but it has been lost over time," he spurted out unprompted to Enjolras as his love sat down next to him. "But you don't really care for music, do ya?" he chuckled, kissing him softly.

_"Well it goes like this The fourth, the fifth The minor fall and the major lift The baffled king composing Hallelujah"_

"Tell me," he whispered; Enjolras just needed to hear his lover talk and play one last time.

"Well it goes like this," he stated with a smile as the pen was discarded. "The fourth, the fifth," he commentated as his fingers moved across the keys, "The minor fall and the major lift!" Enjolras smiled and took Grantaire's hand in his. "It's got me as baffled as he was composing it. It's called Hallelujah," he giggled but calmed down at the sorrowful expression on Enjolras' place and the way his shoulders slumped.

_"Hallelujah Hallelujah"_

"What's wrong, 'Pollo?" Grantaire asked, squeezing the angel's hand.

"My parents have arranged a marriage with a girl in Marsailles," he whispered, unable to really believe this was happening either. "They say that if I don't agree then they have enough evidence to get you all arrested. I have to do this," he explained with tears gathering in his usually flaming eyes. Grantaire's heart shattered at the revelation but he had to stay strong for his sweetheart.

"Go Apollo, and don't forget me. If it ever gets to bad and you need me, just think of the Hallelujah and I will be with you in heart," he comforted Enjolras softly, planting a kiss to the top of his golden curls.

_"Hallelujah Hallelujah"_

It was too soon after the revelation to Grantaire that his carriage arrived. It was unlikely that he would ever see all this again except for in passing. His parents were manipulative idiots and he hated them but he needed his friends to be safe. They had promised to continue fighting even when he was gone and he would raise support in Marseilles. Grantaire stood to wave him off with tears in his eyes. Enjolras blew him one last kiss before he stepped into the carriage that would lead him to his death; this marriage would be like death to him. He saw Grantaire pretend to catch it and hold it to his heart like they always had done before the carriage pulled away. Tears crept down his cheeks as one word choked through the silent sobs. "Hallelujah."

_"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof You saw her bathing on the roof Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you"_

The first time Enjolras saw his wife to be was when he came to her house two days before the wedding. He saw her stood at attic room window dressed only in a bath robe. She was beautiful yes, but he felt absolutely no attraction to her and just wanted his Grantaire back. He didn't want her.

_"She tied you to her kitchen chair And she broke your throne and she cut your hair"_

It was only a day or so after what his parents named "the wedding of the century" that his wife turned on him. She was demanding, manipulative and he could do nothing. If he disagreed with her and it got back to his parents then his friends would all suffer. He tolerated it until one day he was shoved backwards into a stool in the kitchen as he was passing through. "Your hair is ridiculous, Julien," she stated as if they were just talking about the weather. Scissors were produced from the nearest draw. He tensed and tried to stand up but the unspoken threat that his parents would know hung in the air. He liked his hair as it was; it was one of the only reminders of his old lover that he had left. Grantaire had always loved his golden curls and on the bad days he imagined he could feel Grantaire's fingers running through it like he loved to do. The scissors tore through and he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for it to be over.

_"And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah Hallelujah"_

Enjolras could hear the golden curls hitting the floor behind him and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted Grantaire back, not this hag. His artist, his pianist. One single word pressed out his clenched teeth and through the tears. "Hallelujah," he whispered and his demonic wife thankfully remained oblivious.

_"Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah"_

His whispered prayers that Grantaire could hear him increased in intensity as they settled into their married life. His wife was determined that to make Enjolras the man of her liking she was going to have to change everything about him. His new short blonde hair cut was just the first. He had to hide all his revolutionary documents. We not allowed go out into town without her and worst of all he had to actually look like he loved the cow. His parents had already sent him a threat when he was seen publically arguing with 'the love of his life'. He just wanted this to end.

_"Well baby I've been here before I've seen this room and I've walked this floor I used to live alone before I knew ya"_

Enjolras hadn't been to Paris since he left his life behind. But he was called there on work and his wife wanted to go to a party in the centre. He had heard from 'Ferre that Grantaire had moved back in with Feuilly after Enjolras had left. He could never bear to sell the old place just in case he was ever able to return to how everything was before. So while he was alone, Enjolras paid a visit to where he had lived since he moved to Paris, alone before he got together with Grantaire and his lover moved in. Everything was just as he left it. He walked as if in a trance to the piano in the corner; it felt like the last time he sat there was in another life not just a few hours ago.

_"I've seen your flag on the marble arch Love is not a victory march It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

However there was one addition to the room that most certainly was not there before. A massive rendition of the Arc de Triomphe filled the whole of the wall that the piano rested against. On top stood a black silhouette holding a French flag and his outstretched arms. A single post-it note rested in the centre of the arch. It was one of Grantaire's pink heart shaped ones so there was no doubt as to who it was from. It read: "Remember my sweet, love is not a victory march x." Grantaire was always saying that, it was one of his quirky phrases but until now Enjolras never understood it. It meant that love could have problems, once you were in love that wasn't a victory. It was only the beginning. He was trying to tell Enjolras that there was still hope for them. He needed Grantaire. He pulled out a post it note from his back and stuck it where the other one was. All that was scrawled on it was one word; Hallelujah.

_"Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah"_

He never saw Grantaire in Paris and Enjolras didn't know if that was for the best or not. But every night he was in his city, he let out a cry of "Hallelujah" just in case his lover would be able to hear him somewhere out there and would come home. But he never did.

_"Well there was a time when you let me know What's really going on below But now you never show that to me do you?"_

There was one day where a fight was allowed between the married couple. She was cheating on him. She had put him through his hell and was off having a fling with another man when Enjolras could not have his. He was furious. "There was a time when you actually talked to me, let me know!" Enjolras screamed when he found another man's clothes in their bedroom. "But you never really show that courtesy to me do you?" She was silent. They didn't talk to each other for days and Enjolras moved into the spare room.

_"And remember when I moved in you? And the holy dove was moving too"_

The second time Enjolras found her cheating on him was the last. He found a note in the drawer from her 'dove'. "Go with him! When I moved in I didn't realise the 'holy dove' was moving in too. We are over," he screamed and started packing. I'm getting a divorce in the morning," he snarled and stormed out with his belongings.

_"And every breath we drew was Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah"_

Enjolras' parents allowed the divorce and let him move back to Paris. They would not have their son be disgraced by staying with her and he might as well be in Paris as no one would marry him after a divorce. They dismissed him and Enjolras an outside, screaming "Hallelujah" at the sky. He was back in Paris two days later and ran into the Musain. Thankfully Grantaire was the only one there as he threw himself into his lover's arms. Grantaire's wine bottle smashed onto the floor but he was entirely focused on Enjolras' surprise appearance. Enjolras explained and squealed when Grantaire picked him up and spun him around. They curled up in the chair as Enjolras nestled is head in Grantaire's shirt. Every breath Grantaire whispered a Hallelujah into Enjolras' short blonde curls.

_"Maybe there's a God above But all I've ever learned from love Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you It's not a cry you can hear at night It's not somebody who has seen the light It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

That night both of them had moved back into their apartment and lay in a tangled mess of limbs. But Enjolras wouldn't have it any other way. He stared at the ceiling and sent a quick thank-you to God. He had learnt from this. Love is something that should be fought for, you need to learn how to shoot someone that outdrew you to keep it aflame. It's not just singular things; it's not just someone who has seen the light. It is their Hallelujah.

_"Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah"_

Every time they were apart and every time they felt love for the other, the tradition stayed. A singular thought or utterance of "Hallelujah" soothed the pain

_"You say I took the name in vain I don't even know the name But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?"_

Grantaire had proposed, and Enjolras was ecstatic. Until his parents found out that was. They had both decided that Enjolras would change his name to Julien Grantaire as to not link this, not really illegal but sort of is, marriage to his family. But they still knew. "Julien, we know you are just doing this to spite us!" he father screamed when they visited. "Taking his name to disown us, out of vanity!" his mother added with a flourish. "You say I took his name in vain. I didn't even know the name mattered to you. But even if I did, well, really, what's it to you?" he snapped and Grantaire forcefully evicted them from his apartment. The next day they disowned him … he didn't care, good riddance.

_"There's a blaze of light in every word It doesn't matter which you heard The holy or the broken Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah" I did my best, it wasn't much I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you And even though it all went wrong I'll stand before the Lord of Song With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah"_

They were married; at long last they were free to be with each other. Courfeyrac had found a bishop that would do it and they had a little ceremony in a tiny church. Their vows were perfect and each ended with their customary Hallelujah. Then Grantaire revealed his surprise. He had finished the song that started the Hallelujah. And it seemed everything had come a full circle. Enjolras smiled, and he kissed the groom.

_"Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah"_


End file.
